<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing the Tides by tootsie113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751800">Changing the Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsie113/pseuds/tootsie113'>tootsie113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bending (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Katara (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-Canon, Zutara, Zutara Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsie113/pseuds/tootsie113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara's fates after the war seem pretty much settled. Zuko is off to become Fire Lord and ultimately marry Mai. Katara is off with Aang to travel the world. But could things be totally different? When was the moment where things started to shift? Follows the show starting at "The Southern Raiders" but adds a Zutara story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this story on FF.net under 1103arr. Currently, a lot more chapters are posted there, but I'll try to get them here as soon as possible. Enjoy!<br/>Also, I own nothing. I borrowed some dialogue for the first few chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko’s eyes widened in shock. Was Katara bending this man’s blood? He glanced back over at Katara, a million thoughts racing through his head, and pulled himself back together. He held his stance. Katara bowed lower, keeping her arms and hands stiff and strong. Zuko watched as the man’s body squirmed and contorted unnaturally, the anger in Katara’s eyes searing fiercer than ever. At the same time though, she seemed disturbingly calm, in control. </p><p>“Think back,” Zuko snapped at the man. “Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe.” The man was bent over on the ground, his face still held to the metal floor by Katara. Zuko was desperate for this to work. This man needed to be the man for Katara. He wanted so badly for her to have closure. It was more than just wanting her to stop leaving a room whenever he walked in to join everyone. Or frowning whenever he made a comment or small joke while they were all sitting around the campfire. Or serving everyone their food while leaving him to serve his own. Though he wanted her to trust and accept him again, it was more than that. He wanted this for her. He wanted to fix something awful that had happened to her so that she could be at peace. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Please!” the man begged, desperation flooding his voice. “I don’t know!”</p><p>“Don’t lie!” Zuko shouted, lowering himself to the man’s level. He could feel himself starting to get angry. This man couldn’t keep denying it. He had to be the person they needed. Zuko whipped around and pointed at Katara, who still seemed weirdly calm considering the situation. “You look her in the eye and you tell me you don’t remember what you did.”</p><p>Zuko watched Katara stand back up, taking the man’s body up too. Her cool demeaner finally seemed to be breaking. The anger in her eyes showed on her face and in her hands that had started to tremble. Zuko stood on the side as Katara stared the man down, forcing his head and neck to bend towards her and look her in the eyes. She was angry and determined and the man was scared and desperate. Something seemed to pass between them.</p><p>He saw Katara’s determined face suddenly break into a look of surprise and perhaps a little bit of. . . sadness? Relief even? Her body relaxed. “It’s not him,” she said. Zuko almost had to strain to hear her she spoke so quietly. What? he thought. How could this not be the man they needed? And how could she even be sure? 

</p><p>“What! What do you mean he’s not? He’s the leader of the Southern Raiders. He has to be the guy,” he said motioning to the man on the floor who was now struggling to move his own muscles again. Katara must be confused. They’d come too far for this to be the wrong guy. Katara just looked down and walked away from him towards the door. Argh. Zuko turned and rounded on the man, grasping his collar and pinning him against the wall in one smooth motion. “If you’re not the man we’re looking for, who is?” he asked angrily, holding the man’s arm behind his back. </p><p>The man grunted and closed his eyes in pain. “You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago.” Zuko figured the man would have no reason to lie and dropped him to the floor, following Katara out the door and back outside to Appa.</p><p>For how sneaky they had to be getting in, it felt pretty easy getting out. Most of the guards were knocked out. Katara was walking so fast Zuko had to start jogging when they were outside again to catch up to her. “Katara. Katara wait,” he said, grabbing her shoulder.</p><p>“Get off me, Zuko.” She pushed his hand off and climbed onto Appa, grabbing the reigns. Zuko knew Katara well enough now to know she didn’t want to go back to the gang right now. She was still determined to face the man who killed her mother. But she also seemed lost. She wasn’t quite as angry anymore, just dejected and maybe a little sad. Did she blame this failed mission on him? </p><p>“Katara we can still find Yon Rha. It’s not over,” Zuko insisted. His hand clenched into a fist at his side.</p><p>“I know, Zuko. I know I still need to face him. But he could live anywhere in the Fire Nation now. He’s been retired for four years.” This was true. How were they supposed to find him? Zuko took a deep breath and thought. Yon Rha couldn’t be far from here. He wouldn’t have truly left.</p><p>Zuko climbed up on Appa next to Katara. “I remember there being a decent sized village on the mainland not far from where we are. It’s the closest one. I’d bet anything that’s where he’s living,” he told her. Her eyebrows creased in renewed determination and Zuko noticed how truly tired she looked. Her eyes were even starting to get red from lack of sleep. </p><p>“That’s where we’ll head then,” she said looking forward and getting ready to tug Appa into the air. </p><p>Zuko reached his hand out to cover hers before she could do so and felt her shaking. Whether from anger, tiredness, or straining to not cry, he couldn’t tell. Maybe it was all of them. He used his other hand to take the reigns out of hers, and then held both of her hands in his as she turned her body towards him in confusion. Her dark skin felt so cool. “Katara, you’re tired.” She tried to contradict him, but he kept talking. “Don’t try to deny it. You’ve been up all night and I know whatever you just did in there to that man took a lot of energy. I could tell. You’ll be more effective fighting Yon Rha if you’ve rested up and restored your strength.” She’d kept her lips pursed and her eyebrows creased while he talked.  He’d tried to imply that she’d already proven that she was strong. She’d already proven she wasn’t the same little girl she was before. He hadn’t accused her of weakness or lack of strength by implying she should sleep, but tried to tell her that she’d clearly overworked herself and he cared enough about her as her friend to urge her to build up her strength again. She seemed to understand because her face softened, and she looked down.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry,” she said. Zuko felt her slip her hands out of his and caught a whiff of her cool, strangely refreshing scent before she crawled back to Appa’s saddle to lie down. It was the same scent he had briefly smelled on her when he’d grabbed her around the waist and shoved her to the ground and out of the way of falling rocks earlier the day before. He suddenly felt embarrassed at having grabbed her hands. He shook his head angrily and grabbed the reigns tightly, whipping them into the cool night air. </p><p>As they traveled, Zuko thought back to Katara’s bending as they’d raided the Southern Raider’s tower. He’d never seen her bend like that. Not just the blood bending but her water bending was also more powerful than he’d ever seen it. It was incredible. Their battle at the spirit oasis at the North Pole seemed so long ago, but he remembered how her skills finally seemed to have blossomed after she’d stayed there. He chuckled. He vaguely remembered calling her a peasant and taunting her before he’d taken Aang. It was so strange to think back to those times when they all barely knew each other but also knew of each other so well at the same time. Aang had just been the avatar to him. A prize, not a person. And Katara and Sokka had just been the two annoying water tribe kids who were always in his way. Zuko knew he’d been awful to them; chasing them relentlessly and constantly trying to capture Aang. If only he could’ve seen himself now. He chuckled again. Destiny really was a strange thing. Not only was he helping Aang, but he’d been accepted into their group. As one of them. The very people that had always been outside of his reach. The very people he’d chased across continents. The very people that had taunted him in his dreams for so long. Now they were friends. </p><p>Thinking of destiny reminded him of his uncle. Zuko shook his head and gripped the reigns tighter. He’d betrayed the only man that had ever cared about him and watched out for him and worried about what kind of man he would grow to be. Thinking of the fact that his Uncle loved him for who he was and not because he did or did not capture the avatar was too painful. Not that his Uncle loved him anymore. How could he? Zuko had disrespected and betrayed him worse than he had his own father three years earlier. And his father had burned him for it. How could his Uncle possibly want to ever see his face again?</p><p>Zuko glanced back at Katara in the saddle, sleeping on her side and using her arm as a pillow. He sighed. Why did his betrayal of her sting almost as badly? She’d opened up to him in Ba Sing Se. A complete stranger. Actually no. Not a complete stranger, but a known enemy. And not only did she open up to him, she’d offered to heal him. Zuko closed his eyes. He knew Katara. She put on a tough exterior (especially to him). And no one could deny that she was an extremely powerful and gifted water bender. She fought fiercely for what she knew to be right and spoke out against any injustice. But she was also caring and gentle and kind. She worried about everyone, and for the people who were lucky enough to be people she loved and carried in her heart, she was a pillar of strength and comfort and warmth. That’s why his betrayal of her cut almost as deep as his uncle’s, and that’s why she’d been so cold to him since he had joined the group. He had basically taken advantage of her caring nature in Ba Sing Se. He didn’t blame her. </p><p>But clearly, Zuko thought, there were still things he didn’t know about her. Where had she learned to bend a person’s blood? He knew it couldn’t have been at the North Pole. He’d never seen anyone else do it. Had she invented it? Zuko’s mind flew back to his thoughts when he first saw her force the man to the ground. Zuko had been shocked, yes, but also. . . a little scared? Katara had a terrifying more amount of power than he had previously thought. What else did he not know about her?</p><p>Zuko glanced back at her again. Perhaps she was less of an open book than he’d always assumed. She shifted around in her sleep and Zuko’s eyes drifted lazily from her peaceful face, down her slender body. He quickly whipped around and grunted angrily. Argh. What was wrong with him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why in the world had they gone to that stupid play? Zuko knew it had been a terrible idea. Katara and Aang were weirdly distant and quiet as they walked back to the beach house. Sokka was extremely quiet too, and for him that was an extra strange phenomenon. To be honest, Sokka’s constant jokes and annoying comments sometimes got on Zuko’s nerves, but now he wished Sokka would say something—anything—to lighten the mood. Toph, who Zuko had talked with at intermission more than he ever had before, hadn’t said a single word on the walk back either (despite her loving her portrayal in the play). Something about seeing the possibility of them completely and utterly failing played out in front of them was extremely disheartening and not at all easy to forget. It seemed to wipe out any of the other good aspects of the play (if there were any). Zuko figured it would probably weigh on everyone’s mind for a while. </p><p>Zuko lagged behind everyone else just slightly. He looked towards the backs of the group and saw Katara look up and move towards Aang, attempting to walk next to him. Weirdly, and totally unlike himself, Aang turned and walked away from her without lifting his eyes from the ground. What was up with those two? It almost seemed like more than the play was bothering them. </p><p>After a while, they finally reached the house. Suki and Sokka sat on the steps off to the side, holding hands and being so flirty it was gross. At least they both seemed cheered up. Toph took off and made a rock tent. She apparently was going straight to bed it would seem. Aang went into the house and up to a bedroom. Zuko heard his door slam all the way from the courtyard. Katara sighed loudly.</p><p>Ugh.  Zuko was not in the mood to deal with everyone’s attitudes, and he was still angry from the play himself. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He tuned to head towards the beach and was a good distance away from the house when Katara moved to walk into the house. </p><p>Zuko didn’t remember making the decision to follow her but before he knew it he was walking the 10 yards or so back to the house. He sneakily slipped through the front door after she did. Hey, he was still new at this whole ‘good guy’ thing, he chuckled to himself. Zuko saw Katara reach Aang’s door before ducking behind a wall where he could still hear, but not see, her. </p><p>Katara knocked on the door. “Aang can we talk again? I don’t—”</p><p>“Please Katara. I can’t right now. I need time to think,” Aang called from behind the door.</p><p>“Aang listen to me. I don’t want you to be mad. It was wrong of me to storm off on the balcony like I did. And it was wrong of me to react so angrily after you kissed me. I should’ve been calmer.”</p><p>Wait. They kissed? Perhaps Zuko had underestimated how in love they were with each other. He’d always seen Aang’s crush on Katara as something childish, and something she didn’t necessarily reciprocate. Why was he so mad anyways though? They loved each other it seemed, and honestly, Zuko thought, they deserved each other. It made sense in a way, them being together. It fit. He strained to listen closer, not wanting to miss a word. </p><p>There was a pause before Aang spoke again. “I don’t want to see you, Katara!” he insisted forcefully. “I get it. You don’t want to be with me. You said you were confused and that this wasn’t the time, but really you just don’t want to be with me. Now just please leave me alone.” Oh spirits. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Aang was only 12 years old, and sometimes he sounded so 12 years old it was painful.</p><p>“No Aang. I don’t want you to think that,” Katara urged desperately. “I just mean it would be too hard right now.” A beat passed. “Aang you mean so much to me, and we’ve been through so much together. You and I are a team. Always. I never want you to not be a part of my life. I just feel unsure about the timing. How could it possibly even work?”</p><p>Zuko heard the sound of a door opening and guessed Aang had finally come out to meet Katara. “Don’t you see, Katara? The more you say things like that, the more you talk of being a team, the more you hurt me,” he cried. When you talked again it was quieter. “I always want to be a part of your life too. And I can’t imagine my own life without you. But I want more. I want everything with you. I really think we could make it work if we tried.” Another beat passed. When Aang spoke again, it was soft and shaky. Almost question-like. “I love you.”</p><p>The silence that followed was filled with enough tension to break a large rope. Eventually Katara spoke. “Aang. I love you too. I always, always have. I’m just scared this wouldn’t work.”</p><p>“You’re breaking my heart, Katara,” Aang said quietly, but matter-of-factly. It was quiet again for a long time. Katara didn’t say anything and Zuko wondered if he had missed the sound of her walking away.  Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of lips pulling away. Did Katara just kiss him? </p><p>“Wait, but—” Aang started, but she had already run away.  He heard Aang groan in confusion and then walk back into his room. Zuko decided this was probably the right time to sneak back out and go on the walk he had meant to go on.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Zuko reached the section of the beach where he had spent an evening with his sister, Mai, and Ty Lee. It hadn’t been that long ago but so much had happened that it felt like a different lifetime. He’d been so confused inside now. He smiled internally at the happiness he had now at helping the avatar. He walked around collecting some wood before kneeling down at the fire pit area. He laid the wood down and set it aflame with his hand before plopping down on one of the log benches, elbows on his knees.</p><p>Zuko couldn’t believe what he had overheard between Aang and Katara. He was confused by it honestly.  He didn’t know exactly how they were each feeling, but if he had to guess, Zuko felt they would end up with each other after all of this. They really, truly fit. </p><p>As for himself, he thought, he’d be lucky to make it out of all of this alive. The play probably did have it right. He knew he’d face Azula in the end. It felt like destiny. They had constantly fought                  . Their entire lives they’d never coexisted peacefully like a normal brother and sister. Zuko couldn’t even remember the last time he felt any sort of older brother type protective feelings or loving feeling towards her. They tormented each other. Eventually one of them would have to rule out.<br/>
He thought of Katara and Sokka and a pang of envy flashed through him. He was so jealous of their relationship. They could rely on each other. They always had each other’s backs. They knew each other so well and always strived to make sure the other was happy. But at the same time, they teased and poked fun at each other. Zuko couldn’t even imagine having anything close to that with Azula. What would that have been like?</p><p>But perhaps it was good they were never close. It would make having to kill her in the end easier he supposed. And she would have to die if they were ever to have peace in the world. Just like his father would have to die. Zuko knew it was the way. How could the world ever return to how it was, become balanced again, if the people who had perpetuated the evil were still alive? Zuko didn’t waste time denying it. The rest of his immediate family would have to be defeated and killed. They’d done too much; destroyed too many lives.</p><p>Zuko’s thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of footsteps. He whipped around, his body tense and ready to strike. His experience with Toph had taught him restraint, but growing up with Azula, and living on the road for so long had taught him to stay prepared to strike.</p><p>“It’s okay, Zuko. It’s just me,” Katara said teasingly. She walked lazily towards him and sat on the log bench opposite him  and across the fire. “I just saw the fire and thought I’d join.” Zuko’s body relaxed and he sat back down. Zuko couldn’t read her. She seemed content. At least happier than when they were walking back from the play. He figured maybe her mind was at rest since things had been resolved with Aang. But had they? From what he had overheard, it wasn’t like those two were together or anything yet. Spirits girls were confusing. He wasn’t even involved in the situation and he could understand Aang’s groan at Katara’s mixed signals. He stared at her. The fire danced in her wide eyes. She seemed mesmerized by the flames. </p><p>Zuko didn’t make a response, so she spoke again. “That was a really awful play.” She said it in an amused tone, not looking up to him from the fire. For some strange reason this made Zuko’s lips curl into a smile ever so slightly. </p><p>“It really was,” he responded politely. “I’ll never be able to get the picture of me standing on a war ship bellowing out useless orders to move faster so we could get closer to catching the avatar. I can’t believe how awful I must have been.” He said all of this in his characteristic dark tone, but also seemed sad. </p><p>Katara, who had been slouching, sat up a little straighter. “Hey. I know I said that actor was pretty spot on, but I was just teasing you. It’s just too tempting to get you riled up sometimes.” Zuko chuckled at this. He was at least self-aware enough to know he had a temper. Even now that he had changed his motives and joined them. “Personally,” she continued, “I’ll never be able to get the image of you with long flowing hair out of my head. I think you should keep growing it out.”</p><p>He smiled and chuckled again. A few moments passed before he spoke. “I also guess I’ve never actually  apologized to you for stealing your mother’s necklace. It wasn’t until tonight that I realized how awful that really was.” Another beat passed. “So I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s all good Zuko. I’m over it. It was a long time ago and everything has turned out okay now.” Zuko wanted to tell her that this definitely wasn’t the end yet. They still had major things to accomplish and things could still go south pretty quickly. Aang could lose. Aang could die. If he fought Azula, he could even die. Zuko wished that thought would stop popping into his head. Katara was relaxed again now. Zuko looked at her. Red Fire Nation clothes actually seemed to suit her. It was different than her usual blue, obviously. But the red looked nice against darker skin. If he’d seen her walking down the streets in a Fire Nation town, Zuko would maybe not even realize that she wasn’t from there. Of course, her big blue eyes and her signature blue necklace let on that she clearly wasn’t Fire Nation. </p><p>Katara spoke again. “You know, I always thought it was weird that you didn’t destroy it after I got away. I mean especially once you found Aang. I guess maybe than Aang wouldn’t have hung around to retrieve it and you would have lost time in possibly getting him.” She seemed to almost be talking to herself. Zuko didn’t particulary like talking about the time period when he was hell bent on capturing Aang, or what his tactics had been, but he responded anyway.</p><p>“To be honest I almost did right after I found it on the ground in that prison. But my uncle advised me that it might come in handy. I’d sat through enough lessons on other cultures growing up to know that it was a water tribe betrothal necklace. I figured it probably meant a lot to you and you may come back looking for it. I guess it did end up proving useful at the time.” A beat passed. “Looking back now I suppose Uncle only told me to keep it because he knew it was probably special to you. That’s just how he is. He didn’t even know you and was still looking out for you.” Zuko smiled.</p><p>Katara let out a small laugh. “You thought I was engaged?” Zuko could tell she wasn’t laughing at him really, just the idea of her being engaged.</p><p>“Well yeah, I mean, that’s at least what I figured the necklace meant. But then in the cave you told me about your mother and I realized that’s probably where it came from.” </p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” she said through a smile. “Usually in the water tribes girls don’t get betrothed until they’re sixteen. So yes, I just wore it because it was my mother’s. In fact it was even my grandmother’s before that.” Zuko nodded in understanding. They passed a couple more minutes in silence with only the crackling of the fire sounding around them. That was one of the things Zuko liked about Katara. It was easy to sit in silence with her. Aang and Sokka were the rowdy ones. And if Toph got involved in their shenanigans, it basically evolved into pure chaos. Loud chaos. But Katara usually sat on the sidelines and watched in quiet amusement. Zuko preferred the sidelines as well, so being with Katara when neither was talking felt nice. Comfortable even. </p><p>“What are your plans after all of this?” Zuko asked. He was extremely bad at making small talk. Especially with someone who hated his entire being not one week ago. </p><p> Katara hesitated, as if considering for the first time what she might actually do. “To be honest I haven’t thought about it a lot. I’ve been so focused on saving the world I guess,” she laughed. “But I suppose I might go back to the South Pole. I think it’s time we tried seriously rebuilding to what we were before the war. Especially now that we’re in contact with the Northern Tribe and can get help from them. I’d love to start training water benders down there.” She lit up at the thought of getting to do this, and Zuko couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked when she smiled. He smiled slightly as well. “I also may travel for a while with Aang after everything is over before going down there though. He’ll need someone with him for support.”</p><p>“You really care about him,” Zuko observed. For someone who sounded so confused about her feelings when he was eavesdropping, Zuko thought she seemed pretty sure of them now. </p><p>She smiled again. “I do.”</p><p>For a split second Zuko envied Aang, but before he could figure out why, the feeling was gone. “I can tell he cares about you too. You fit well together,” he said plainly again. Katara blushed and another silence fell between them. Katara broke it. </p><p>“What about you? What are your plans?” Zuko thought she sounded genuinely interested. He looked down though.</p><p>“You mean if I make it out of this alive.”</p><p>She sat up again, looking serious. She had her signature I’m-going-to-fix this look she got when someone was hurt. “Zuko don’t talk like that. We have to keep our hope. When things seem the worst, that’s when we need it most. We can’t keep living like we’re going to die the next day. It’ll destroy us.” Zuko was impressed with the conviction she said all of this with. She seemed so sure. He kept his head down.</p><p>“Even if I do end up fighting Azula and I do end up winning, what then? I just become Fire Lord? My people won’t accept me. And besides, it would all mean nothing without my uncle there to help me. And why would he ever want to now? After all he did for me….after all sacrificed to support me…I—I just…” Zuko’s voice raised as he spoke but he didn’t finish his thought. He was at a loss for words, and also couldn’t remember having stood up. He’d treated his uncle horribly. So horribly the thought of it made him sick. Ugh it just made him so angry with himself.</p><p>“Zuko,” Katara said softly to calm his anger. The fire between them had grown significantly as he’d gotten to his feet and raised his voice. Zuko ran his hand through his shaggy black hair and sat back down with a sigh. “You said yourself how much your uncle cared about me when he didn’t even really know me. Think how he feels and worries about you! His own family. I don’t think any level of hurt you may have caused him could make him ever want to do anything but help and support you. I haven’t talked with him much, but when I have, all I notice is how much he seems to love you. You mean everything to him. He would be so damn proud of you and what you are doing.” Katara’s words genuinely helped ease Zuko’s mind. As she’d been talking, he’d remembered some of his uncle’s words from a long time ago. I think of you as my own. He finally looked up and saw Katara watching him intently, worry and concern written on all her features. A beat passed. Her words had truly calmed him. Only his uncle and Mai were ever good at doing that.</p><p>“Thank you, Katara,” he said. She stood and Zuko watched her walk around the fire towards him and plop down next to him. He caught another whiff of her pleasant scent and for some reason his heart skipped a beat and then started beating fast. They kept their eyes locked for what seemed like a long time before Zuko closed his and looked down. Zuko felt her hand touch his shoulder.</p><p>“Everything’s going to turn out all right,” she whispered. “I know it.” She sounded so hopeful that Zuko nearly believed her. How could this person next to him also be the fierce fighter he witnessed the other day? How could one person possess so much energy and passion but also so much warmth and gentleness? And how, thought Zuko, was she so good at making him feel so at ease?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whipped Katara’s hair around her face as she sat in Appa’s saddle, flying towards the Fire Nation capital city. Zuko had the reigns and was looking out in front of them as they flew. She’d been so touched when Zuko had asked her to join him in taking down Azula. She was admittedly a little confused too, but mostly she was ready. She recognized the fact that she knew very little about Zuko’s home life growing up, or about his past in general, but she knew that taking Azula down would be a huge thing for him. A huge step of healing and closure. She was honored to be a part of it. </p>
<p>	Though she was ready and even excited to fight side by side with Zuko, she worried about Sokka and Toph and Suki. Admittedly a little less about Toph maybe, but still. They were about to go face an army of fire benders. What would she do if any of them got hurt and she wasn’t there? What if they needed her and she wasn’t there? She sighed at the thought. And then there was Aang. Zuko’s uncle had calmed her fears when he said that Aang would in fact face the Fire Lord. It reassured her that he at least wasn’t lost. She knew Aang knew what he was doing, but it was hard not to worry. </p>
<p>	She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of Aang. Scenes of her and Sokka discovering him in the iceberg flashed through her mind. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And in terms of the growth Aang had had since then, it may as well have been. He was so much older and wiser than his actual age. He was so strong, powerful and wise but also funny and caring and easy-going. He had learned so much since then and Katara ached to be with him. </p>
<p>She felt like a different person than the person she was before she met Aang and was happy to feel okay with that. She didn’t want to know what life would have been like if she’d never met him because life was so much better with him. She closed her eyes. She could see a life with Aang. A comfortable, happy life where they would raise a family together and have a relationship even stronger than the one they had now. Katara had always pictured herself as a mother growing up. It’s what she had always wanted, and she felt comfort in the potential of sharing that life with Aang. Katara knew in her heart that his life and her life would always be connected. </p>
<p>	“You’re worried about him. Aang I mean,” said Zuko without turning to look at her. How did he know what she’d been thinking of? And why did he sound almost angry? Well, Zuko was always angry to some extent, but his voice had a tinge of his old kind of anger in it. </p>
<p>	“Yeah,” she admitted. “I’m sure he’ll be all right though.” For some reason, her instincts told her it was best not to talk about Aang with Zuko right now. </p>
<p>	“It’s okay. I’m worried about him too. I hope he has the guts to do what he knows he should,” he said harshly. Katara didn’t much want to think of this problem. <br/>She held to her confidence in Aang though. She had faith he would know what he was supposed to do when the time came. He always did. Aang never shied away from his duties. Whether or not that now meant killing the Fire Lord, Katara didn’t know. She realized why Zuko was maybe so angry when he talked about this. Afterall Ozai was his father. It couldn’t be easy talking about him being killed. Maybe that anger was Zuko’s way of coping. Katara didn’t know the details, but she knew that Zuko’s dad had done some pretty awful things to him personally in the past. Still though. It was probably hard for Zuko to talk of him dying. Or maybe not, Katara thought. Though that would be almost more sad. To have a dad you love even a little be killed would be hard, but to have a dad who was so evil and who had done so many wrong things that you had no love for him at all and actually wanted him dead was probably even worse. </p>
<p>Katara thought of her own dad and warmth flooded through her body and filled her up. She had always thought that having mothers who had died was a way for her and Zuko to connect. But it seemed that when it came to fathers, they didn’t have much in common. And here they were off to fight his awful sister. And he seemed prepared to kill her. It was so sad. Katara remembered that she still hadn’t responded and pulled herself out of her reverie.</p>
<p>	“Aang has always done the right thing. Whatever needs to happen, he’ll know, and he’ll do it,” she said plainly. They had flown high above the clouds now where there was almost no breeze other than the small one from them moving forward. In fact, it was pretty peaceful up there. Katara wondered what he was thinking. “Do you need a rest? I can take us the rest of the way now if you want.”</p>
<p>	“I’m fine,” he responded sharply. “Besides, I know the way better.” Oh, for spirits sake. Who did he think she was? She tried not to let her slight feelings of indignation come out through her mouth in words she would regret later, but she couldn’t help scoffing. Katara knew this was not the time to pick at him. He was undoubtedly feeling anxious. And rightly so. Katara knew though that with them fighting together, Azula didn’t stand a chance</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>	Katara watched Azula and the Fire Sages grow larger as Appa fell to the ground of the fire palace courtyard a few hours later. It looked as if they were just in time. Azula was kneeling on the steps with a long flowing robe on. One of the Fire Sage leaders was about to place the crown in her hair. Appa landed with a graceful but heavy thud.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but you’re not going to become Fire Lord today,” Zuko said. He jumped down and landed on his feet standing tall. He oozed confidence, but not arrogant confidence. “I am.” Katara smiled in awe and respect.</p>
<p>	Azula didn’t even look the least bit concerned. Not that Katara had expected her to, but still. It was odd how she seemed almost happy by this. Azula turned around to face them fully and laughed in a crazed, amused sort of way. Ugh it made Katara so mad. Zuko kept his face stony. She stepped forward to show she stood with him. “And you’re going down.”</p>
<p>	Azula’s attitude didn’t change. She challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai which Katara had come to learn was a one-on-one fire bending duel that usually didn’t end very well for one of the parties involved. Too Katara’s shock, Zuko accepted. Azula’s smile widened.</p>
<p>	Wait, what?! She rounded and Zuko. “What are you doing?” she yelled. “She’s playing you! She’s knows she can’t take us both so she’s trying to separate us.” Did Zuko not understand this? He’d asked her to come, and Katara knew he needed her to fight right next to him, not watch from the side.</p>
<p>	Zuko didn’t turn to face her but kept his gaze fixed on Azula. “I know. But I can take her this time.”</p>
<p>	“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula,” Katara pushed. Why was he being so arrogant?</p>
<p>	Zuko had kept his eyes on his sister while she spoke. He looked quizzical and maybe a little…concerned? “There’s something off about her. I can’t explain it but she’s slipping.” He finally turned to Katara. “And this way, no one else has to get hurt.” Katara stared into his eyes and he stared back. She could tell he was set on this. But why? What was he doing? This was not the time for heroics. She could handle herself and Zuko knew that. Why was he protecting her? Or was this a pride thing? Did he want to take down Azula himself to feel better about himself? Either way, Katara knew she should respect his wishes. This was his country, his sister, and his fight. She nodded in step back, still extremely concerned. Zuko finally broke their eye contact when he turned to face his sister.</p>
<p>	As the two got ready to fight, Katara took a closer look at Azula. She’d never spent much time around her when they weren’t fighting, but she could tell that Azula was definitely off. She was usually so put together and was always extremely precise in her movements. Now she walked and moved as if she’d just drank half a thing of cactus juice. Her hair stuck out in different directions and her eyes looked crazed. Maybe Zuko was right. Or maybe he was wrong and Azula was actually more dangerous like this. Katara bit her nails in worry and walked to the sidelines. Zuko and Azula walked closer to each other as they raised their hands and fell into stance.<br/>	“I’m sorry it has to end this way brother,” Azula said as she shrugged off her royal red robe.</p>
<p>	“No, you’re not,” Zuko responded calmly. Matter of fact-ly.</p>
<p>	It was somehow both sad and amazing to watch. Both were artists with their flames. Katara had never seen fire bending like this, and knew the comet was having an effect on both of them. The heat from the flames was so hot on her face. Neither seemed to notice or care that they were setting their home on fire. They remained focused on each other as buildings burned around them. Jeong Jeong’s words rang in her ears. Fire was destruction. In a way, pondered Katara, it seemed to have destroyed Azula. Two siblings who had grown up in such a dysfunctional environment were now fighting perhaps to the death. Both had such great potential. They could have done so much together, yet here they were. </p>
<p>	The colors of the flames danced in Katara’s eyes as she held her hand to her mouth in worry. Screw the rules of an Agni Kai, she was ready to jump in at a moments notice. Zuko hopped back on his hands and twirled his legs, sending a beautiful, massive wave of hot flame hurling towards his younger sister. Katara was amazed. Zuko fought with passion and purpose. She couldn’t figure out if he was fighting to kill his sister, but she knew he at least was fighting to save his country and his people. He was securing the honor he had earned a long time ago.</p>
<p>	Azula fought with vengeance and anger. She remembered a time when Zuko had fought this way. They almost seemed to have flipped to her. Zuko had learned and grown and struggled so much. She was so proud of him. Her friendship had become so precious to her. She knew she would always be there for him. He had secured that spot in her heart. Katara had watched him grow, albeit from a distance early on, from an extremely troubled, confused person, to someone steady, honorable, and ready to lead his nation into an era of peace. He was confident and determined, but also humble and kind. Underneath a couple layers at least. He’d struggled and fought to become who he was now. It impressed her. Katara pushed these thoughts towards the back of her mind and refocused on what was happening in front of her.</p>
<p>	The flames continued to mesmerize her. Azula seemed to be fighting with all she had, but Zuko still seemed so calm and collected. Calm and collected, but also showing crazy amount of power and skill. It was amazing. After a while, their fighting paused. Zuko had managed to knock Azula off her feet. The tension in the air was so thick. Katara kept her eyes pinned on Zuko, still ready to jump in without hesitation if the situation called for it. Somehow Azula seemed even more off her rocker than before the fight. She was laughing hysterically and her black hair had fallen out, giving her a rugged, dirty look. Her steps and movements seemed even more mismatched and jagged.</p>
<p>	Zuko taunted Azula. “No lightning today? What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll redirect it?” He teased. Katara figured he was trying to end this.</p>
<p>	“Oh, I’ll show you lighting!” She laughed maniacally and moved her arms in what Katara barely recognized as the form for bending lightning. Somehow, Azula in her current state and lightning did not seem like the best mix right now. Katara could feel her hand shaking in nervousness. She kept it by her side but was tense in her legs and core. Katara saw Zuko take a deep, calming breath, moving into the position she’d seen him teach Aang.</p>
<p>	It happened in an instant, but she seemed to watch it all in slow motion. The ever so slight movement of Azula’s eyes told her everything she needed to know. Zuko had clearly seen it too. Somehow every fighting instinct Katara usually had seemed to leave her. Azula jerked her arm forward into a full extension, the lighting following its path from her core, down her arm and out her fingertips towards Katara, who froze. </p>
<p>	She needed to do something…. anything. It was coming right for her…. It was all she could see. She struggled, went to bend something…. anything…it was getting closer. She heard a cry distantly…her eyes widened, and she gasped. Someone laughed. NO! Zuko moved somehow faster than the lightning. She reached her arm out, too far away to stop what was already happening. He reached an arm out to redirect but wasn’t close enough. In a last ditch attempt he jumped to meet it, holding all of it in his body for a moment. His body curled in the air and he cried out. Katara saw him jerk his other arm forward, pointing it at the sky. Lighting shot out of his arm and lit up the dark sky electric blue. It crackled and roared loudly in her ears as she watched Zuko’s scrunched body hit the hard, stone ground with a resounding thud. He lay limp for a moment and then twitched with the after-shocks of the electricity. </p>
<p>	“ZUKO!” she cried. Katara ran as fast as she could. She vaguely heard someone laughing again. He could not be dead. He could not be dead. Her knees hit the ground at his side but she barely registered the pain. Katara rolled Zuko limply onto his back and she gasped at the gaping burn hole on his chest surrounded by singed fabric. No. Tears threatened behind her eyes. She put her hands on his chest gently and he groaned. He was alive. </p>
<p>	Katara went to bend the water in her hip pouch onto her hands to heal the burn when a big blue flame came whooshing towards her. She dodged. Azula. Katara’s only motivation as she fought Azula was to get back to Zuko as soon as she could. He needed her. </p>
<p>	Fighting Azula was hard. She seemed completely crazy at this point and the comet was still gifting her with unbelievable power. Katara dodged and parried, occasionally getting a hit in with her water whip. It only seemed to egg Azula on. Katara desperately needed more water. Her pouch water would definitely not be enough to end this and the fountain water was slowly disappearing in the heat of the surrounding flames. </p>
<p>	Katara continued to evade, and sneak hits in whenever she could. She needed to get back to Zuko. Azula aimed a particularly nasty fire ball at Katara from the roof. Katara dove behind a column, the heat from the flames still engulfing and suffocating her slightly. She stepped out to try to get another hit in but Azula knocked her to her knees on a grate. Katara’s eyes widened in disbelief. She smiled slightly. She had a chance if she played this right. Katara’s eyes closed and her heart slowed. She felt the water pulse and whisper to her, gifting her with a familiar feeling of hope. She opened them and noticed a chain hanging from a column. She could do this. </p>
<p>	Katara quickly got to her feet, refocused and re-energized. With a snap of her wrist and movement of her arms she sent a forceful amount of water right at Azula, luring her down. It worked. Azula laughed in a is-that-all-you-got sort of way before jumping down from the roof and running right to Katara. </p>
<p>	Katara’s fighting instincts, which had finally returned, allowed her to react quickly. Azula shot flame after flame as she ran. Katara dodged and then waited. Azula reached Katara and shot an arm out so quickly Katara reacted with a move half planned, have pure desperation. The water from beneath the grate shot up and froze immediately, encasing them both entirely. Katara had jumped and Azula was still in her offensive position, her fingers inches from Katara’s face. Azula’s eyes darted frantically.</p>
<p>	Katara had barely remembered to take a breath before she had done this, but she closed her eyes and used what air was in her lungs to warm her body and detach it from the ice. Moving freely, she took the chain to Azula’s two hands and pulled them down to the grate securing them tight. </p>
<p>	She melted the ice and the water came forcefully crashing down on top of them, pushing them to the ground. They both immediately sucked in air, breathing heavy from not having it for so long. Katara doubled checked and re-tightened Azula’s restraints before running over to Zuko. He seemed extremely paler than usual and was still twitching. Katara reached her hands out to him and rolled him over again. She called water to her hands and immediately set to work stitching nerves and repairing the tissue. Her face was scrunched in concentration. She worked hard. After a moment Katara felt a touch on her arm. She opened her eyes in amazement. He was here. He was going to be ok. She smiled so wide, happiness and relief flooding through her whole body and showing on her face.</p>
<p>	He stared weakly into her wide, deep blue eyes. “Thank you, Katara,” he whispered. </p>
<p>	Tears stung behind Katara’s eyes, but she found she didn’t really want to fight them. She sighed a shaky sigh of relief and joy. She smiled and chuckled, small tears starting to slide down her cheeks. Her voice shook, but it was strong. The water around her hands felt warmer. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.”</p>
<p>	Katara heard Azula’s screams turn into cries, but only distantly. Zuko was going to be all right. Everything was going to be all right. The tears silently slid down her face faster. She’d almost lost him. What would the world have done? What would she have done? How would she have felt if he had died before she could have saved him? The glow around her hands stopped and her head and shoulders drooped lower, closer to Zuko. Katara felt his hand reach up to her back in a gesture of comfort. </p>
<p>	“Katara, it’s okay,” he said in his usual, slightly gruffed tone. But he also sounded happy. Katara lifted her eyes to meet his and saw how totally calm and peaceful he actually looked. He was still pale, and slightly weak sounding, but he wasn’t worried. Katara nodded her head and quickly wiped the wetness off her face, embarrassed that she had cried. She took the hand on her back and looped his arm around her neck and shoulder, hoisting him up. She grunted softly under the effort but managed to get him to his feet. He groaned loudly but Katara could tell he was still hiding some of his pain, trying not to let all that he was feeling show on his face so he wouldn’t worry her. He was still trying to protect her.</p>
<p>	After a moment he stood up straight and lowered his arm back to his side. Katara kept her hands close to him, but not touching him, worried he still might collapse. After another moment though she also lowered hers also. They both turned to face Azula.</p>
<p>	Azula writhed, bending her limbs unnaturally in an attempt to escape. She screamed and cried and roared blue fire into the air. It was scary almost. Her jet-black hair, once so sleek and shiny, fell in sweaty, uneven strings around her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and neck and Katara noticed all of the rips and tears in her once fine and expensive royal clothing. Azula’s wrists dripped blood from deep gashes caused by her struggle against the chains that kept her tethered to the ground. Still she screamed and roared and shook, eyes darting around frantically. Katara didn’t think she’d ever seen anything more pitiful and sad. </p>
<p>	Katara remembered Zuko and whipped her head to look at him. She couldn’t read him. His features were completely emotionless, but she could tell he was trying hard to keep them this way. She thought she saw his chin quiver slightly though. Underneath it all she supposed he was sad. How could he not be? He couldn’t still want Azula dead, seeing her now. Katara had come to know how Zuko’s mind worked. Though she didn’t doubt that Azula had been nothing but evil and awful to Zuko, or that Azula would not hesitate to kill him if their positions were switched, she knew Zuko would never kill her. He was too good.</p>
<p>	Katara reached a hand to his shoulder to let him know she was still there. He wasn’t alone. Zuko shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. Neither of them spoke for a while. They just let Azula’s screams and cries continue to fill the air. </p>
<p>	After another moment, Katara felt her hand on Zuko’s shoulder rise and fall as he took a deep breath. She turned towards his back, her hand still on his shoulder. Katara opened her mouth to speak when she began to feel him start swaying. What was he doing? Before she realized what was happening, Zuko lost consciousness. </p>
<p>	“Zuko!” She reacted as quick as she could, grabbing him just before he hit the ground. She wasn’t strong enough to completely stop it though, and just barely managed to get her arm under him to soften his contact with the stone. “No. No no no no.” Katara’s eyes darted over him in urgency and worry. She slipped her arm out from under him and tried hoisting him like she had done before, but it was significantly harder with him completely limp. He was much bigger than her and she had barely any strength left. She fell to the ground. His eyes were still shut, and his breaths were becoming more and more shallow.</p>
<p>	He couldn’t die. She had to do something. Katara quickly began healing him but didn’t have much energy left to be effective. “Help! Someone help me! Please….” Tears were coming again now and the water she was bending lost shape and soaked into his clothes. “HELP!” she yelled louder. Her voice had started shaking though. She tried dragging him but found it was useless. His head and shoulder were on her lap now.</p>
<p>	Okay. No one was coming. She would have to find someone. She got to her feet, wiped her tears, prayed to whatever spirits were listening that he would be okay while she was gone, and ran as fast as she could into the Fire Nation palace to save the person who had saved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>He couldn’t do this. He just could not do this. He knelt on the ground outside the tent, bowing his head in distress. He knew his uncle would never forgive him. He’d thought this before and knew it again now. When he remembered his betrayal of his uncle, his insides curled and clenched in disgust and anger, all of it directed at himself. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His eyes shut. His anger at himself was overwhelming, pulling him into his own personal hell of regret and anger and worry. He felt deep down that he couldn’t be properly redeemed without his uncle’s forgiveness, yet he knew he would never get it. He’d been so awful. He’d give anything to go back and change what he’d done.<br/>He thoughts became darker and darker. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He heard a voice that brought him back to the present.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Are you okay,” she said sweetly. Calmly. He opened his eyes and looked into her big, blue ones. When he did so his anger dissipated, but only a little.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No. I’m not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could…and I still turned against him.” As he spoke, Katara knelt down beside him. “How can I even face him?” His voice broke slightly as he asked this last question.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Zuko,” she said. Hearing her say his name calmed him even more and he didn’t know why. How was she so good at this? “You’re sorry for what you did right?” She asked this like the answer was obvious.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“More sorry than I’ve ever been about anything in my life.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She shrugged like all this worry was no big deal. “Then he’ll forgive you. He will,” she said, repeating what she’d told him on the beach. He turned and looked into her eyes again. They calmed him so much. She calmed him so much. How had she known that he needed this boost right now? How did she always know what to say? (Why did she smell so good?) Because of course his uncle wouldn’t hate him. He said this over and over to convince himself and walked into his uncle’s tent.<br/>	Everything went dark and then suddenly lit electric blue. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He ran. He ran as fast as he could to catch it, because she could not die. Too many people needed her. Depended on her… </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He needed her. He didn’t know why but he felt that deep down. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Azula couldn’t get her. He wouldn’t let her…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He stretched as far as he could, but it wasn’t enough…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He jumped but was too slow. The lightning buzzed passed him. He felt the heat of it. The crackle of it. His body hit the ground.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>NO. He turned his head and saw two blue eyes wide with fear. A look he never wanted to see on her face ever again. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He watched her try to bend, but she didn’t have enough water.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was closer now…zooming towards her. Her movements became more frantic…it was too late now for her to run.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He reached to her from the ground, but it was too late….</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A loud crackle and thud filled his ears. Then laughter. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Zuko woke in a sweat, Azula’s laughter still echoing in his ears. Reality came flooding back to him quickly and he tried to sit up. A pain on his stomach reminded him of what had actually happened, even though his dream had felt so real. It was all so poignant. Zuko’s breaths came in heavy gulps.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Zuko, it’s okay,” she said, though he continued to struggle. “Stop. Don’t try to sit up.” She was there. He felt her gentle hands on his shoulders urge him to lay back down. Zuko felt his head fall onto a soft pillow. She was really okay, he told himself. They both were. His breaths were still heavy and ragged. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Zuko’s sleepiness began to fade and his surroundings became gradually more clear. He turned his head on the pillow to get a good look around. He was lying in his old bed. The furniture of his old room was exactly how he’d left it the night he wrote a note to Mai and joined Aang. Through the windows he could tell that it was nighttime. Katara was sitting in a chair next to his bed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I can do some more healing if you want,” Katara said nervously. She seemed scared and unsure how he would respond. He sat up only slightly so she wouldn’t stop him again and tuned his head to face her. She seemed tired. Her eyelids looked heavy and it was obvious she hadn’t slept.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“It’s okay Katara. It doesn’t actually feel too bad,” he lied. His voice was deep and groggy from sleeping. He truly didn’t want her to worry. Katara relaxed slightly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Come on Zuko, I know you’re just saying that.”  She moved her eyes down to his stomach, currently covered by blankets. Concern was evident on her face. Zuko could tell she was itching to bend some water and start healing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Have you slept at all? You look terrible,” he said. Katara gave a small smile. It faded quickly though, and her face became solemn again. She shrugged.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I just felt I should stay with you until you woke up to make sure you were alright,” she said, explaining herself plainly. Zuko felt slightly embarrassed knowing she’d been there the whole time he’d been asleep, but he nodded appreciatively.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	 “How long have I been out?” he asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I’m not sure. It’s probably been about four hours.” He nodded again. Her eyes drifted back down to the spot where his injury would be and Zuko could tell she was still dying to check it. After a couple more moments of silence she pointed to his stomach. “May I?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Zuko nodded for a third time. “It’s not like you’re going to let me say no,” he teased. Katara laughed at the joke. It eased him a little. He didn’t like seeing her all serious and worried.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Katara stood from her chair and walked the few steps towards his bed. She gingerly grabbed the blankets that were covering his stomach and folded them down. She seemed to be putting in a lot of effort in trying not to touch his skin more than she had too. For the first time since he’d been awake, the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt dawned on him. Well, he re-examined. His shirt was still technically on, but barely. It was very singed, and it seemed Katara, or someone, had untied it. Another wave of embarrassment flooded though him. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t walked around without his shirt on when he was training Aang, or when they’d all gone to the beach. But for some reason, being alone with Katara now and not having a shirt felt different. Why did it feel so awkward? </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Zuko sat up a little more, grunting at the pain it caused. He hated the weird feeling of vulnerability he had lying flat on his back with Katara standing over him. Katara didn’t stop him but called water from a bowl on his bedside table to her hands. Zuko watched the water start glowing as Katara lowered her hands to his abdomen. The coolness of the water felt amazing. Soothing. He could almost feel his skin growing back. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“It helps if you can tell me where it hurts most. I did a few healing sessions while you were out, but I’m not sure how much they helped. If you can tell me though, it might be better,” she explained. Her hands circled and her fingers poked and prodded. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Maybe a little lower,” he said. Katara adjusted, and though he tried not to, he grunted again at the pain, his eyes slamming shut. “Yeah. That’s good.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Katara worked for another minute or so. Watching her heal was so mesmerizing and calming. Not to mention it did feel pretty good. Too bad fire benders couldn’t do something like this. Instead all fire benders did was cause injuries. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Where is she?” he asked, trying to sound non-chalant even though he’d be wanting to ask the question since he’d woken up. Katara hesitated before answering, her eyes focused on her hands.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“After I knew you were settled, I told some guards where she was. They came back and told me they’d put her in a prison cell in the palace.” She paused. “I don’t know where those are exactly, but that’s where she is.” Katara finally looked at Zuko. He tried to keep his face expressionless so she wouldn’t read too into his thoughts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	He didn’t know how he felt about Azula being alive. He’d been so focused on killing her ever since he knew he’d have to fight her. He’d gotten used to the idea. Even started training with that in mind. But once the Agni Kai started, he hadn’t felt so sure anymore. And now it was all over and she was still alive. Maybe that was good though? Zuko met Katara’s eyes. He was honestly impressed at how she’d beaten Azula. He’d been so worried. When they had landed, he’d instantly become intent on keeping her out of it; but looking back, he didn’t know why. Katara could handle herself. Actually, she could more than handle herself. He wouldn’t ever let himself forget that again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko looked up at Katara and could no longer ignore how tired she looked. She’d been up since early that morning, beaten Azula, and had been healing him on and off again. No wonder she was exhausted, he realized. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Zuko reached his hand up to her wrist. “I think that’s good Katara. It feels a lot better.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Are you sure? I still feel li-“</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“It feels a lot better. Thank you.” He paused. He wanted to thank her for so much more than the healing. For her help with his uncle, for Azula, for saving him. He wanted to thank her for accepting him and forgiving him. “I would’ve died if you weren’t there.” The water around Katara’s hands stopped glowing, and she guided it back to the bowl.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I’m sure someone would’ve found you,” Katara said. “Eventually I mean.” She sat back down.  “I was able to find a maid in the palace to help me get you in, so someone would’ve come. It wasn’t all me.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I’m still glad you were there,” he said simply. A couple moments of silence passed. But just like back on the beach, it felt comfortable. Zuko turned to take another look at Katara. She was looking at her hands in her lap. Her smile had faded and a look of something else had replaced it. Disgust? Confusion. Zuko kept his gaze on her until she looked up to meet it. He didn’t question her out loud, but she explained.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“It’s just,” she started. “I can’t believe she would do that. She wanted to kill you Zuko! I could tell. The whole time, she wanted you dead. I mean that’s just evil. How could anybody want to kill their brother? And when you got hit, she laughed. She actually laughed. I mean….that’s just…that is just absolutely disgusting!” Katara’s voice had risen higher in rage. After she finished, her head continued to shake in disbelief. Zuko shook his slightly too.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“The world isn’t filled with perfect families. Some people are just evil. Some sisters are perfectly okay killing their older brothers.” Katara scoffed at this as if she still couldn’t believe it. Her eyes had turned sad though. Zuko looked away and down at his own lap.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“How did you get all of those scars? I’ve never noticed them before.” Katara had nodded her head at his chest. Zuko looked down. He had genuinely never noticed all of the various small burns and scars that scattered his chest, shoulders and arms. Most of them were old and faint. Did she think they looked disgusting?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	He shrugged.  “I guess mostly from training or sparring. I studied with a sword master for a lot of years. That’s how I got most of these.” He gestured to some of the slightly larger ones. The worst of which was partially visible on his shoulder. “I think I probably got a few from living on the streets of Ba Sing Se too.” Zuko was feeling awkward with this conversation, but didn’t know how to change it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Katara looked sad. What was she thinking right now?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Zuko saw her eyes shift to his face. And then to his scar. The scar. The one she had touched so long ago in Ba Sing Se. He looked down again, angrily. He knew it looked awful. Ugly even. He didn’t need her stares, or anyone else’s to remind him. Zuko didn’t feel the need to explain it, and Katara seemed too timid to ask, so they fell into silence again. This time was more uncomfortable.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I have some wrappings here for you,” she said. Katara grabbed some white linen bandages from next to the bowl and began unraveling them. <br/>“Katara you’ve done enough. It’s really okay,” he tried. “Where’d you even get those?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Come on, Zuko. It’s no big deal.” She smiled and Zuko was glad the awkward moment seemed to have passed. “And the maid that helped me lug you in here brought them after she realized I wasn’t going to leave.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko breathed out a laugh and conceded to her demands. He turned so he was sitting on the side of the bed and then gingerly stood up. The rest of his robe came off with a shrug.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Katara started the bandages right under one of his arms, wrapping it quickly, but skillfully, around his whole chest and middle, then over his shoulder for good measure. When she finished, she picked up his robe and slowly helped him put it back on, tying the belt in front. Of everything she’d done so far, it was this moment of kindness that struck Zuko. No one had ever cared for him this closely before except perhaps his uncle, and he was family. Katara sighed and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Zuko watched her face, until she could no longer ignore him. She looked up to meet his gaze. She seemed nervous for some reason. He wasn’t aware until now just how close they were. He could smell that scent he’d smelled only a few times before. Katara. Both had their arms by their sides now. Though she was clearly tired, her eyes still shone a brilliant blue. Katara looked at him as if waiting to see what he would do. At the same time his stomach dropped and his heart started racing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Suddenly, she took a step back, almost as if she had changed her mind about something. There was now a respectable distance between them. “Sorry. I’ll leave you alone now,” she chuckled. She quickly grabbed her waterskin off the table and started walking towards the door. Zuko watched her back as she left, totally confused at what had just happened.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara closed the door to Zuko’s bedroom quickly and fell back against it. She was out of breath but didn’t know why, considering she hadn’t actually run. She let out a sigh of exasperation and her breath slowed. What was wrong with her? She let her head fall back against the door and closed her eyes. </p>
<p>	Argh, what had she just done? She’d wrapped up his wound and then what? She just stood there like an idiot. Katara knew what she’d secretly been hoping for by lingering close to him. She’d wanted him to kiss her. But why? Did she have any reason to think he might have wanted that? No! Of course not. Well…..maybe? Ugh. </p>
<p>Was she imagining something that wasn’t there? For a moment she thought she’d recognized the look he’d given her. It was the look Aang sometimes gave her. Often before he kissed her. Jet had given her that look to. A lot of times in fact. </p>
<p>	Katara shook her head. No. She’d just imagined it. And she was glad she’d left. She’d stayed to help Zuko because he was her friend. Her friend who had saved her life. So there was no reason to stay longer. He probably wanted to be alone anyways. She couldn’t imagine how he felt about everything that had happened with Azula. Yes. He definitely wanted to be alone. </p>
<p>	She started walking down the hall absent mindedly. Aang. It was the first time since Zuko had been hit that she’d thought of Aang. She’d been so distracted! Would he have finished fighting the Fire Lord by now? What would happen after? Katara wondered about Sokka too. Was he ok? And Toph and Suki? Were they all still in the Earth Kingdom?</p>
<p>	Katara had been so lost in her thoughts she nearly ran right into a wall. She gasped loudly and her feet skidded to a stop. She moved her head around to get a good look at where she was. This palace was so big and she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going. It was eerily quiet too. Hardly any of the torches or lanterns were lit and she didn’t see any guards or maids standing around. Katara wondered where the prison cells were and what Azula was doing right now.</p>
<p>	She turned her head to the left and she saw a door a couple feet away from her. She pushed on the door and it gave, revealing a simple, small room with a bed and a dresser. On any other day, Katara would’ve loved to walk around and explore the palace. Maybe find the throne room or the library. But sleep tugged at her eyes. She was exhausted.  </p>
<p>	Katara walked in and sat on the bed. Sprits, it was comfortable. It couldn’t hurt to have a rest. She’d find out about Aang and Sokka in the morning. She was sure that was alright. No reason to stay up worrying when she didn’t even know if they would contact her. She slipped her shoes off, laid her head on the soft pillow, and was asleep in seconds.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>	Katara woke to bright sunshine filling her room. By the looks of it, it was already mid-morning. She must have slept late. She got up and stretched. Her body ached from everything that’d happened. Then all her worries came crashing back. What had happened? Had Aang already fought Ozai? She needed to find out.</p>
<p>	She stretched for a little while longer, washed up, and walked out her door. An older maid nearly ran right into her. Katara apologized and the maid hurried away. It was amazing. The palace was alive. Maids, Fire Sages, older men who looked like they used to be war generals or advisors were all bustling about. They hurried around carrying things or talking with one another. No one seemed to notice her as she walked around. Most of them were smiling or laughing together. What did this mean? She didn’t bother trying to talk to any of them. She needed to find Zuko. </p>
<p>	Katara reached what seemed to be a large foyer, and vaguely remembered possibly walking through it last night. Eventually she came to a wing of the castle that seemed quieter and more grand. Ahh! That was his room. She ran up to it to knock but saw the door was open. It was empty. What? Where was he? Outside was probably a good bet, though the thought annoyed her because he needed to be resting.</p>
<p>	She hurried back to the foyer and out the large front doors of the palace. The Fire Nation air was warm and felt nice on her skin. After a while of walking along the outside of the palace, she came across a path that led through a few trees. It seemed on the other side there was some sort of small, rectangular amphitheater. As she hurried down the path and through the trees, she heard the sound of fire bending blasts.  Sure enough, there he was. </p>
<p>	“Zuko!” she called. She ran up to him and he stopped bending. Her words came out quickly. “Zuko, everyone in the palace seems so happy. What’s going on? Do we know what happened to Aang and your father? Have they fought? What happened in Ba Sing Se? Has a letter come from Sokka? Did they stop the—" </p>
<p>	“Katara, stop it’s ok,” he laughed. She looked at him in confusion and worry. He stared at her a second and then answered. “I just finished talking with one of my father’s old advisors. A letter came early this morning from the Earth King. It was an official declaration announcing that Ozai has been defeated.”</p>
<p>	“What?!” she exclaimed in hope and excitement. “Really?!”</p>
<p>	He smiled again. “Yes. Aang sent a letter along with it, though it didn’t explain much. Apparently, he was there to meet the air fleet too. Along with Sokka, Toph and Suki. It sounds like him and my father battled it out right there.”</p>
<p>	Katara’s felt tears of happiness stinging behind her eyes. It was over it was all over. Everything they’d done for the last year was for this. And it was over. The tears spilled out. “So Aang is ok? Sokka?”</p>
<p>	Zuko nodded. “It sounds like they all made their way to Ba Sing Se together after the air ship was taken out. I guess they must have traveled through the night and gotten there this morning.”</p>
<p>	“So that must mean your uncle was successful! The White Lotus reconquered Ba Sing Se! The Earth King is back!” Her voice was high with excitement. </p>
<p>	Zuko smiled and nodded again. “The war is over.”</p>
<p>	Katara let out a small squeal and threw her arms around his neck. Zuko let out a small grunt of pain and Katara immediately released him and looked into his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh spirits, Zuko I’m sorry I forgot.” She grabbed his hand and walked him over to the front row bench of the amphitheater and made fast work of untying his shirt and examining him. She gasped when she saw the bandages. They were soaked in the front with blood. Her eyes turned angrily back up to his. “What did you think you were doing! Coming out here to bend. You’re supposed to be resting.” </p>
<p>He let out a small chuckle as she turned him so she could get a better angle. “Hey, I always practice my bending in the morning. And I felt really good when I woke up. I didn’t think this would happen.”</p>
<p>Katara shook her head and smiled, already undoing the bandages. She quickly bent water from her pouch and placed her healing hands over the wound on his abdomen.” He relaxed at the sensation. </p>
<p>She could honestly not believe it was all over. Everything they’d planned and trained and prepared for was over. They’d won. Katara couldn’t help the joy that overwhelmed her. </p>
<p>	“So,” she started softly. “Did Aang…?” She couldn’t finish her question. Had Aang killed Ozai?</p>
<p>	“I don’t know,” he responded. Silence fell and Katara focused on her healing. </p>
<p>“I was worried when I saw everyone in the palace so happy this morning,” she admitted as she worked.  “I thought for a second it might’ve meant your father’s air fleet was successful.” </p>
<p>“I talked to my father’s head advisor this morning first thing. Apparently very few of the people that work in the palace were truly loyal with my father. Those few that were haven’t been seen at all today and the ones that weren’t have already started planning.”</p>
<p>“Planning what?” </p>
<p>“My coronation,” he said as if he almost couldn’t believe it himself. Katara’s eyes and smile grew in amazement. Her hands stopped for a moment. “It sounds like a lot of them are on board and ready to support me.”</p>
<p>“Zuko that’s amazing!” She wanted to hug him again but stopped herself. This was how they would truly rebuild. With Aang and Zuko working together, the world could really, truly begin again. Rebuild. Unite. Heal. “You are going to be so great.” Zuko shook his head slightly in modesty. She meant it though.</p>
<p>Katara continued to heal and they passed some time in silence, each imagining what the future would look like. Something still troubled her though. “If your advisors and generals never liked your father…why did they never speak out against him?” she questioned cautiously.</p>
<p>“It was too dangerous. He had too much power and would’ve ruined their lives. Most of them had been in the meeting where I did that, and all of them saw what had happened.” Wait, what? Zuko looked as if he’d revealed something he now wished he hadn’t.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Katara asked tenderly. But she knew. At least she knew it had something to do with his scar. Why would he not open up to her? She could help him. Katara could tell Zuko knew that she was already connecting the dots. He stayed quiet, a sad look on his face. “Zuko.” She stopped healing and put a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me.” </p>
<p>A beat passed, and Katara could tell he was deciding whether or not to share. He took a deep breath. He didn’t look at her face, but off to the side as if remembering. She got the feeling he’d never told this story out loud to anyone before. “When I was 13, I attended my first war meeting. I sat next to my father and listened to a horrible plan where they were going to use a batch of new recruits as bait for earth kingdom soldiers before sending in the real troops. The young soldiers would die in the process.”</p>
<p>Katara, whose eyes had been trained on his face as he spoke, looked down at her lap. “Oh no,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t stay quiet. It was a disgusting plan. So I called the general who had suggested it out. I honestly forget what I even said now.” He still wasn’t looking at her. “My father was furious. He said I’d disrespected the fire nation by saying what I said. He told me I would have to duel in an Agni Kai against the man I’d disrespected. So I went, fully prepared to battle the general. I remember feeling so hopeful. I was so sure I could win.” Here he paused again. Had that general really burned him?</p>
<p>Katara looked up from her lap and back to his face. “When I turned around….it was my father.” Katara gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth. No. “Since he had been leading the meeting, he was the one I had disrespected. I tried to tell him how sorry I was and how devoted I was to him, but he just saw this as more cowardice and disobedience. He burned and banished me. Right here actually. I couldn’t come back until I had captured the avatar.”</p>
<p>“Here?”</p>
<p>“This amphitheater is used for most Agni Kai’s.”</p>
<p>Katara whipped her head to take in the stage. How could people have watched the Fire Lord do this to his son and then still feel loyal to him? “Oh, Zuko.” It all made sense now. Everything. Why he had wanted to capture Aang so bad. Why he’d been so angry for so long. Why he was so conflicted for so long. Katara even thought she sort of understood why he’d sided with Azula in Ba Sing Se. It had been his chance to go home honorably in the eyes of his father. To be accepted back into his family and his country. </p>
<p>“That’s why you didn’t speak out against your father’s plan for the comet.”</p>
<p>Zuko didn’t say anything to this. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that, she thought. </p>
<p>“For so long, I thought my father was right to banish me!” Zuko was getting angry now. “I thought I deserved what I got. I was so blind! My father never loved me! I was never as good as Azula in his eyes. I was too soft, not talented….too weak.”</p>
<p>Katara felt tears threatening behind her eyes. How could this have happened to him?</p>
<p>“I don’t need your pity Katara,” he said roughly.</p>
<p>“I know that,” she said defensively. A beat passed. “It just makes me angry. That never should’ve happened to you.” Katara put both her hands on his shoulders. “Look at me. You are not weak. You had more courage than anyone in that room to speak against such a horrible plan. Any honorable person would’ve. And you are going to be ten times the leader your father and grandfather and great-grandfather were. Because you were born for this. It’s your destiny.”</p>
<p>Zuko shifted uncomfortably, but smiled. After another moment, he hopped up and gestured for Katara to follow. “Here I want to show you something.”</p>
<p>“Wait, but—”</p>
<p>“I feel fine Katara, stop worrying.” He walked out to the middle of the long amphitheater and took a fire bending stance. She stood to face him, completely confused.<br/>“What, are you going to teach me how to fire bend or something?” she teased, her hand on her hip.</p>
<p>Zuko smiled slightly at her attitude. “No, of course not. This is actually a water bending move. You’ll probably be really good at it.” He was trying to coax her into actually doing this by leading with a compliment. Katara rolled her eyes but mimicked his stance.</p>
<p>Zuko showed her the move to redirect lightning and they practiced it together. After a few hours, Katara started to get annoyed. She’d indulged him to keep him from getting upset but this was ridiculous. She threw her arms down in annoyance and huffed, trying not to get mad at him. </p>
<p>“Zuko, we’ve been doing this forever. And you know as well as I do that I could probably never redirect lightning anyways,” she said in forced calmness.<br/>“You don’t know that. This movement is all about the flow of energy. And that’s basically what lightning is. And you’re a gifted water bender. It fits.” He continued the movements, but she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.</p>
<p>“Katara, can you at least try to learn?” he said gruffly. Then his demeanor changed and he walked closer to her. His hand came up to touch her face. For a split second he seemed almost surprised that he’d done this, but he let his hand linger anyway. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Katara sighed in understanding but pulled away quickly. That had gotten way to intimate way too quick just now. She chuckled nervously, and Zuko smarted himself. </p>
<p>Just then, a messenger hawk that looked like it was from the Earth Kingdom landed close to them. Katara ran over in excitement. “It’s from Sokka!” She opened the scroll and Zuko came over to hear what it had to say.</p>
<p>
  <i>Katara,<br/>We won! We won the war! You should have seen Aang. He destroyed that Fire Lord. I’m still kind of confused how (he’s tried explaining), but he took away Ozai’s bending! Is that not so EPIC! And you shoulda seen Toph and Suki and I. Not to brag but we kicked some serious fire nation butt too. That air fleet didn’t stand a chance. Lost my space sword though which was sad. <br/>Anyways. We’re at Ba Sing Se with the White Lotus and the Earth king now. They are throwing us a feast tonight! Isn’t that great?  We’ll stay here tomorrow to work some more things out with the Earth King, but should be able to get to the Fire Nation at the end of the week for Zuko’s coronation. Coronation! Isn’t that so wild. My man is becoming the Fire Lord. Anyways love you sis. Can’t wait for team Avatar to be back together. <br/>Sokka<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Katara smiled. She could hear Sokka’s voice as she read it. Spirits she missed him. And Aang. Oh Aang. She was so proud of him. She turned to Zuko, who’d been watching her with concern as she read it. “It sounds like they are going to be in Ba Sing Se for a few more days but will be here for your coronation!” she said excitedly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“That’s great!” Zuko replied in relief. He looked as though he’d been worried. Katara held the letter, re-reading it. She still couldn’t believe this was all real. That they’d won. She sighed and closed her eyes, relief and happiness flooding through her. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>…</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Katara spent most of the remainder of the day practicing her bending. She found another nice training area right outside her bedroom that had a large fountain of water close by. Practicing calmed her and was a good way to pass the time. Though she tried insisting that he needed to rest, Zuko spent most of the day in council meetings and with advisors. The path to rebuilding had already begun. She knew it would be long and difficult.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	With a twist and jab of her arms, she sent three spikes of ice directly into a tree perfectly lined up with each other. She started to re-bend them into water, when a servant ran up to her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Master Katara. Prince Zuko sent me, dinner has been served in the royal dining hall.” She smiled. ‘Master Katara’ sounded pretty good.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Oh, uh, thank you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“I can show you there if you would like.” Katara nodded and he bowed. She followed him through a garden and passed a turtle duck pond to the large front doors of the palace. People were still bustling around inside, but  some of the guards seemed to be in a different mood. They seemed worried as they hurried around. Concerned.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	They reached a large open room with a table lower to the ground. The smell was heavenly. Different meats and Fire Nation dishes filled the table. Zuko was already there, kneeling at the head of the table.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Katara,” he said brightly. She flashed a bright smile and joined him at the table. They talked pleasantly about their days. Zuko was starting to look exhausted and Katara told him she could do another healing session later if he’d want it. She was so happy that it was becoming easier to talk small talk with him. Sometimes it felt like ever since he’d joined their group, whenever they talked alone with each other it was always about heavy stuff. Or they just sat in silence, she remembered. But dinner was so nice because all the heavy stuff was gone. The war was over, he’d opened up about his scar. They could be real, true, normal people now; no barriers. And it felt so nice. They laughed and talked together for a while after they finished eating. Zuko had said more people were coming to join them, but no one ever did. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Suddenly, a guard burst through the door to the dining room. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Prince Zuko! Please come. You’re needed at once. It’s urgent.” Katara looked at the face of the guard. He seemed frantic. Scared.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“What is it? What’s happened?” Zuko said, standing up. The guard looked around nervously. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“You should come see for yourself, sir.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Tell me.” There was a pause while Zuko stared the guard down, not moving and remaining totally calm until there was a reason not to. The guard buckled under the pressure.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	“It’s princess Azula, sir. She’s gone.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara gasped and turned to look up at Zuko. All of the color had drained from his face.</p>
<p>	“What do you mean she’s gone?” Zuko asked, his voice disturbingly calm. The guard shifted uncomfortably, his eyes not meeting Zuko’s directly.</p>
<p>	“Her prison cell, sir. It’s empty.” Zuko’s lips pursed. Katara could tell he was trying not to let his anger surface. But his face was scary. Deadly. She thought she even felt him get hotter. He turned to look at Katara and then briskly walked out of the room, following the guard to the prison cells.</p>
<p>	Katara sat in the large empty dining hall alone, frozen. A feeling of foreboding had come on. This could not be good. How had Azula managed it? Was she still…unstable? Where would she even go? Katara’s head fell and her eyes closed. This was her fault. After she’d made sure Zuko was okay last night she should have gone straight to the cells to make sure Azula was secure and locked down. What was she thinking? And from what they talked about at dinner, after they’d finished practicing together this morning, neither of them had gone to check on her even still. </p>
<p>	This was bad. This was really bad. What would Azula do? And Zuko’s coronation was only a few days away. Would she try to ruin that? Make a big scene? No. Someone would catch her. Everyone would be looking for her. She probably wouldn’t be able to leave the Fire Nation. She didn’t have a boat or the ability to fly anywhere. But, Katara reminded herself, Azula was still one of the most powerful fire benders. She could still hurt a lot of people. Or worse, she could get herself killed. Katara knew that no matter what she’d done, Azula shouldn’t die. She was 14, just like Katara. </p>
<p>	Katara finally stood and made her way out the door to the large foyer. It was empty. Did everyone know what had happened? Or was it only the guards? To her right was the large front doors out to the garden. The sun was low in the sky, and a pleasant warm breeze was flowing in through the open doors. To her left was another set of ornate doors, these ones closed. She walked over to them and pulled on the handle of one of them. It didn’t budge, so she made her way outside to wait for Zuko to come back. Would he even come looking for her to explain things? Or would he go so far as to set out himself to find Azula? Katara hoped he wouldn’t do that. His coronation was so soon, and it wouldn’t be good if something happened to him. She sat on the edge of a turtle-duck pond in the front courtyard, absent-mindedly bending the water in little whirlpools to entertain them. </p>
<p>	The sun fell behind the horizon and the moon came out. It was full. Katara hadn’t realized how long she’d been sitting there. It didn’t seem like Zuko was coming. That made sense though. He would be busy. She took in a deep breath of the warm air. Too warm. She started day-dreaming of her home in the South Pole. Her Gran-Gran’s sea prune soup, warm fires in igloos on cold blizzard nights, stories and laughing. Penguin sledding, she thought breathing out a small laugh. She’d been traveling for so long she hadn’t ever truly realized how much she missed it. Or maybe it was just now that everything was over and  she was so far away from it.</p>
<p>	Katara knew what she needed. A good swim under this beautiful full moon would definitely calm her down. There had to be a body of water somewhere close. She walked around aimlessly, eventually hitting the large wall that surrounded the expansive grounds of the palace. She walked along it, hoping to find something. </p>
<p>	Just before she was about to give up, the glint of water sparkled in the corner of her eye. She whipped around. Sure enough, Katara came upon a large circular river. It wasn’t a true river, but still. It was water. She crossed over a small bridge into the large circle of land that it surrounded. Part of it was covered with what looked like the tall panel contraptions she’d seen at the air temples. Of course! This was where fire nation avatars would train. That’s why it looked so old and unused.</p>
<p>	Though she could still see the lights of the palace, it was a decent distance away. Katara stripped down to her swimming clothes and jumped in completely. The cold water shocked her nerves. Her senses woke up and heightened. She resurfaced and breathed in the night air, letting the power of the full moon soak through her. The water was about as deep as her waist. In one smooth movement she spun her arms around her head, twisting her hand and wrists to lift water up and form a circle around her. She continued practicing her forms.</p>
<p>	Katara couldn’t keep her thoughts away from Azula. This was her fault. She knew it. If only she’d—wait. What was that? The water she’d been bending fell with a splash. Katara shook her head. She was imagining things again. She stayed quiet. No. Something had definitely rustled. She stared at the trees surrounding the outside of the training arena. The darkness between them was eerie. The path back to the palace was empty. Snap. Katara whipped her head towards the source of the sound. A branch or stick or something had snapped. She strained her eyes and ears harder. No. She was going crazy.</p>
<p>	Suddenly, footsteps of someone running down the path filled her ears.</p>
<p>	“Katara!” Zuko slid into view, his face angry. “What do you think you’re doing! Out in the middle of the night with Azula gone! What’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p>	“Honestly, Zuko. She wouldn’t have hung around. Every guard in the palace is looking for her,” Katara said cooly. He huffed in anger and turned from her. She pushed the noises she’d heard to the back of her mind. They’d been barely anything. Katara stepped out of the river to dry off and put her clothes on again. She’d started to braid her hair back again, when she heard Zuko let out a roar of anger and blast fire at one of the trees. She whipped around and saw some of the branches on the tree were still aflame. She bent water to douse it.</p>
<p>	“What’s wrong with you,” Katara yelled in an accusatory tone, repeating his words back to him. Zuko was breathing heaving, his features dark and angry. His hair fell in front of his face. He was tense and looked like he might explode again. Katara just watched in in disgust.</p>
<p>	“Me?!” he yelled. “What about you!” He jabbed his arm forward, pointing at her. </p>
<p>	“I apologized for coming out to bend. The moon was full and I just couldn’t help it. I know it was stupid, but I said I was sorry. So you need to cool off,” she said matter of fact-ly. Katara felt it was extremely immature of him to be acting this way. They couldn’t change what had happened. They would just have to figure out a way to fix it. Getting angry right now wasn’t solving anything. “Besides, I can handle myself just fine.”</p>
<p>	“Not that Katara,” he scoffed. He grabbed his head in exasperation before letting out more fire through his hands. Another tree caught on fire and some of the flames got dangerously close to her. Katara expertly dodged, dousing the second tree as she did. She ran up to him to grabbed his shoulder to make him face her.</p>
<p>	“Zuko, you need to cut it out. What’s wrong? Why are you angry at me?”</p>
<p>	“Because Katara you could’ve prevented this! You could have stopped her!” he sounded so aggravated and angry with her Katara was taken aback. This didn’t feel like him.</p>
<p>	“So you’re saying this is my fault?” she asked, her hands on her hips. He didn’t say anything, but his face remained angry and cold. He turned away from her. </p>
<p>“Wow, Zuko. Wow. Well, if it helps you don’t need to blame me. I’m already beating myself up enough as it is. If I’d gone and double checked she was locked away properly maybe none of this—”</p>
<p>	“You mean if you’d had the guts to kill her like you should’ve!” he exclaimed, his voice rising in anger. Katara was so shocked her mouth actually opened. Her arms crossed across her body.</p>
<p>	“Killed her! Are you kidding Zuko? I never would’ve done that and you know it. I didn’t even kill the man who killed my own mother!” she said angrily, her voice getting higher. She scoffed before continuing. “You don’t even mean that! You don’t actually want her dead.” His head had started shaking and he looked as if he was about to interject. “No, Zuko stop. You don’t want her dead. End of story. If you had the opportunity to kill her right here, right now, you wouldn’t do it.” Zuko continued to shake his head.</p>
<p>	“You’re wrong!” he yelled, sounding like his old self. “You don’t know what she can do now that she’s out. She will ruin lives! Terrorize! Destroy any peace we try to accomplish. There’s no other option!”</p>
<p>	“You don’t think I know that?! I know this is bad, but she shouldn’t die.”</p>
<p>	“Katara stop! You just don’t understand. Growing up with her was torture. Everyday. She was a monster! The lies...the fighting…the threats. All of it. She has to die!”</p>
<p>	“Stop saying something you don’t mean Zuko!” Katara yelled back, but she was starting to understand. This was how Zuko was going to learn the same lesson she had learned when she came face-to-face with Yon Rha. Clearly Azula had hurt him up bad; left lasting scars on him; scars that were deep, as well as the one on his chest. She spoke softer, realizing she wasn’t going to calm him down by also getting riled up and defensive. “Look, I know I don’t know her like you do. By a longshot. But she’s still your sister. She’s still a person.” Katara hesitantly started walking up behind Zuko. </p>
<p>	Zuko was breathing angrily still. She placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that it was alright. This was sort of becoming their pattern Katara realized. Zuko still had a lot to work through, and she was happy to be the person to help him. Her touch seemed to calm him. His breath slowed and his head fell into his hands. After a moment, he sank to his knees with a sigh. Katara removed her hand from him, not wanting things to get weirdly intimate again. She watched him calm down before he stood and turned to face her.</p>
<p>	“Now,” she started. “What’s the plan? What’s been done to find her?” Katara started walking down the path out of the arena and back to the palace. Zuko fell into step beside her, almost acting as if he hadn’t just had a total loss of control there for a minute.</p>
<p>	“I talked to most of the other guards. They feel it’s best to keep this from the general public for now and I agree. With everything going on, we don’t want people to panic.” Katara wasn’t sure if she agreed, but she nodded, and he continued. “I assigned some guards and some highly skilled archers to track her down. I also alerted the fire navy. They’ll be watching the coasts to make sure she doesn’t leave the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>	“That’s good. What about us?”</p>
<p>	Zuko stared at her. “What about us?”</p>
<p>	“Are we not going to go find her?”</p>
<p>	“We can’t. I have important meetings again most of the day tomorrow and everyone will be here the day after for the coronation.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t have meetings tomorrow though,” Katara responded.</p>
<p>	“Yes, but you can’t go looking for her alone. That would be completely crazy. Who knows what kind of state she’s in.” A moment passed and Katara conceded. That was fair.</p>
<p>	“That makes sense.” They’d made it to the palace now. They walked through some side doors that led to the wing with most of the smaller bedrooms like the one Katara had found. They walked down the hall and Katara recognized the room she had slept in. </p>
<p>	“I think this was the room I slept in,” she said gesturing to the door. Zuko paused a moment, nodded, mumbled a goodnight, and walked away awkwardly. Spirits. It seemed to Katara that Zuko could only ever manage to act very formal and serious, angry, or awkward. It was endearing. She laughed quietly to herself and watched him until he turned down a hall out of sight. </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>Zuko woke with the sun and lifted himself out of bed the next morning. A pain flashed through him from his wound, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been yesterday. As he stood up and walked around his room, a servant knocked and opened the door to help him dress. Zuko waved him away, indicating he could do it on his own. The servant looked unsure and left reluctantly. It seemed Zuko was going to have to get used to things like that again. He’d never been a fan of it honestly.</p>
<p>Zuko made his way down the hall and out to the courtyard to practice his bending. His day was going to be filled with war reparation meetings and fittings for his coronation robes. Exciting. Though it was all a hassle, he was happy his people were eager to move away from this war. He remembered Katara and wondered if maybe he’d be lucky enough to have dinner with her again. </p>
<p>He remembered Azula and his anger burned hotter inside of him, making the flames he was bending grow significantly. Zuko had arranged for the lead guard to alert him immediately if any news was found. But he still felt uncomfortable. How had she done it? Where would she go? These thoughts swirled in his head a little longer.<br/>But then he thought of Katara’s hand on his shoulder. How she’d always been there. Whenever he’d needed someone she was there. It’d taken him until last night when he was falling asleep to realize this. Whenever he had needed someone, she always managed to be the person there. She had no business being as good at calming him as she was. </p>
<p>After the play, her hand had been there on his shoulder. When he needed a boost before confronting his uncle, her hand was there again on his shoulder. When Azula shot him down, Katara had been there to finish it off and save his life. When Azula had escaped, her hand was there again. Zuko had few people like that in his life. He thought of her swimming in the river, how pretty she looked bending in the moonlight. How he was okay letting her tease him, even though he hated when others did, because it made her smile.  Zuko thought of the feeling of her hands on him when she healed. He’d take a thousand more bolts of lightning her if it meant she’d always be there to help people like she helped him. The world was better because she was in it. </p>
<p>Zuko grunted as he finished another fire bending form, the thoughts in his head almost too much to stay focused.  He didn’t quite know what to do about the things he’d come to feel for Katara. After the coronation, she’d leave with Aang and who knows when they’d all be together again. This thought made Zuko particularly mad and he grunted angrily, letting out a fierce blast of flame from his fist.</p>
<p>He didn’t see Katara at breakfast and spent most of the day in meetings. There were treaties to sign, colonies to start relinquishing, and reparation agreements to write. It was all so much, and he wished Uncle was there to help him with it all. </p>
<p>Zuko was sitting at the large, ornate wooden desk in the office that had belonged to his father. Spirits. How was he ever going to do this? He wasn’t even officially the Fire Lord and everything was already stressing him out. He still hadn’t heard any news on Azula. He sighed, and decided to take a walk, silently hoping he’d run into Katara. </p>
<p>After about ten minutes of walking through the palace, including by her room, and not finding her, he decided to try outside. It didn’t take long. Katara was out by the turtle-duck fountain, showing a couple noblemen children some water bending. The two young children were watching in awe, their eyes transfixed on Katara and the water. They oohed and aahed and clapped their hands.</p>
<p>Katara spun the water around each of them one-by-one and they giggled. </p>
<p>“It’s magic!” cried one of them. </p>
<p>Katara laughed as if she’d heard this before. “No, just water bending.” </p>
<p>Zuko had been around other benders for so long now he’d forgotten what it had been like growing up solely surrounded by people from the Fire Nation. He’d only ever learned about other benders growing up, but had never seen any until he had been banished. To these children, it really was magic. </p>
<p>He watched Katara’s smooth and connected movements push and pull the water around them, shaping and re-shaping it with her hands. It was so different from fire bending. There was truly something exotic about her. Her slightly darker skin and blue clothes made her unlike any of the girls he had ever grown up with and been accustomed too. She’d grown up in a completely different world than he had, and it made her so much more fascinating to Zuko. </p>
<p>Zuko walked closer so the group and the children noticed him. They immediately straightened, awkwardly half-bowed and ran away, probably to their parents. <br/>“Zuko,” she said teasingly. “You scared them.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t mean to,” he said putting his hands in the air defensively. She smiled and looked at him a moment as she bent the water back into the small pond.<br/>“Do you know them?” she asked. She sounded genuinely curious about them.</p>
<p>“Not well. Their parents are nobles here for some of the meetings today.” Katara nodded.</p>
<p>“How’ve the meetings been?” She sounded genuinely interested. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s just been a lot. It’s all good, important stuff but…it’s just a lot. I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing. But Uncle will be here soon to help.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure he’ll be a great comfort.” Katara walked up closer to Zuko, looking at his chest. “How does it feel? It’s been a while since I checked.”</p>
<p>“It feels amazing. You’ve helped it a lot.” He loosened his shirt, but didn’t take it off, so she could see. </p>
<p>“It really does look like it’s healing well Zuko! I think I’ll do one more healing session tonight and wrap it in bandages again just to make sure.” Zuko nodded and retied the front of his shirt. He saw Katara’s eyes linger on his bare chest and his stomach jumped at that.</p>
<p>“You’re bending looked really amazing just now. And last night too.” Zuko didn’t give out many compliments, but he truly meant this.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said simply, blushing and apparently not knowing what else to say. </p>
<p>“Would you want to spar?” Zuko asked.</p>
<p>“What? Like now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why not? I haven’t been able to practice opposite someone in a while. It would be good training. For both of us.”</p>
<p>“But, what about—”</p>
<p>“You just said it was mostly healed. And it doesn’t even hurt,” he pointed out. Katara looked hesitant, but agreed. Zuko could tell the chance to spar was just too good for her to pass up.</p>
<p>“I guess as long as it’s not any more lightning whatever training… and as long as you’re okay getting your butt whooped,” she raised an eyebrow and smirked, “then I’m okay with it too.” Katara was trying to hide the excitement in her voice, but Zuko could still tell it was there. He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well okay then.” </p>
<p>They walked down the path to the small training area outside of Katara’s bedroom that had the fountain full of water for her to bend. They took their stances opposite each other and bowed. </p>
<p>They paused and circled a second, each waiting for the other to start. Katara eventually made the first move, bending two water whips to her hands and striking them at Zuko, who sidestepped and ducked easily. He could tell she wasn’t going her full strength to see how he would fight with his injury. But Zuko wasn’t going to go easy on her. He sent a wall of flame at her, hoping to knock her whips out of her hands. </p>
<p>Katara bent water into a wall of ice, skidding away to safety on it and shooting a burst of water right at him at the same time. He was unprepared and took the full force of it, taking a few steps back and almost falling to the ground. He dried himself quickly. She landed on the solid ground behind him. Zuko whipped around and sent multiple fireballs her way. He was impressed with how nimbly she weaved between them, dousing ones that got to close.</p>
<p>Zuko liked that he didn’t have to go easy on her. Katara was skilled, and he knew that. They went on for a while, each getting in some good hits. At one point, Zuko managed to knock her off her feet. He got concerned for a split second, but Katara used that moment to jump up and push him against a tree with a gust of water, freezing him there. </p>
<p>It was thick ice, so it took a few second longer than he’d have liked, but Zuko melted through it and stepped back onto the training ground. Katara had caught her breath. He hadn’t even gotten both feet back on the ground before she’d sent ice daggers flying towards him. He had to react quick to send up a shield of flames to melt them. They circled each other for a quick moment and Zuko remembered some old advice of his uncle’s: break their stance. He had an idea. </p>
<p>Zuko stepped closer towards Katara and sent a burst of fire to both sides of her. With a flurry of her arms, she bent water to each burst and extinguished them. She made to send the water his way, but he stepped closer and caught her wrists. She hadn’t been expecting this and panicked slightly. She wasn’t as strong as him.<br/>Katara made a move to try and knock his knees out but Zuko was quicker, catching her leg from behind and triumphantly tripping her into the fountain of water. What he hadn’t expected was for Katara to grab his wrist and bring him toppling in on top of her. </p>
<p>She landed on her back in the shallow water with a smack and Zuko heard her grunt as he landed right on top of her. He quickly made to get up but Katara froze the water all around them in an act of desperation, keeping both of them in their positions.</p>
<p>“HA, got you,” she said. </p>
<p>“Um, I’d say this is a lose-lose situation seeing as we’re both stuck,” Zuko replied jokingly. Katara laughed. </p>
<p>“Ok fine. Tie,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>Zuko smiled. “Deal. Now would you mind melting it? I would but I think I’d burn you.”</p>
<p>“As was my master plan all along.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Zuko replied sarcastically, also smiling. Katara closed her eyes and took a breath, the ice instantly melting to water all around them.  Zuko looked at her. Really looked. She was beautiful, lying there in the water laughing and smiling. Katara faltered under his gaze when her eyes opened, her face getting serious. </p>
<p>She chuckled nervously and Zuko realized he was probably crushing her. </p>
<p>“Oh sorry,” he said, finally looking away and shifting his weight off Katara. Maybe he’d stared a moment too long. He hadn’t meant too, and silently cursed himself. Once she had sat up too, she stared at him a second before leaning closer to him.</p>
<p>Zuko felt his heartrate jump and his stomach fall. What was she doing? She was leaning even closer now. And then, Katara kissed him. It was gentle, but she had also done it so suddenly that Zuko was caught off guard. He backed away in shock, looking at her a moment. She was staring at him expectantly. Without thinking, Zuko crashed his lips against hers. It was still gentle for the most part though, neither wanting to spoil a perfect thing. The feeling of her soft lips on his was amazing. She was cool and refreshing and Zuko drunk in everything. Her taste, her smell. Everything that was purely Katara. He moved his hand up to her cheek tenderly and Katara broke their kiss to catch her breath. She kept her forehead on his and moved her hand to cover the one still on her cheek.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I did that,” she said nervously. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you did,” he encouraged. Katara breathed out a small laugh. They held this position for another small moment before Katara let out a shaky breath and grasped his hand, lowering it away from her face. She stood up and stepped out of the fountain. Zuko followed her. He evaporated himself dry and Katara bent the water off of herself. </p>
<p>They made the trek back to the front of the palace, and Katara didn’t say anything. What was she thinking right now? Zuko couldn’t believe what had just happened. Katara had kissed him. Initiated it! Could she maybe be having the same feelings he was having? Could she have come to similar realizations to the ones he had had the morning while he had practiced bending? Could she care for him the way he knew he had started to care for her? Should he say something right now?</p>
<p>He turned to look at her. She was staring straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought. Zuko couldn’t think of anything to say, so he didn’t. </p>
<p>When they reached the front doors, a servant approached them. </p>
<p>“Prince Zuko, you have visitors.” </p>
<p>“Who?” he asked, confused who it could be. </p>
<p>The servant smiled. “The Avatar and his friends, sir.”</p>
<p>Katara lit up with a smile.  She grabbed on to Zuko’s arm. He could tell she was trying to hide just how excited she was. “Zuko they’re here! They must have caught an earlier ship!”</p>
<p>He smiled and nodded back, and they both made their way through the doors to greet their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>